Centrifugal brake systems are commonly used on casting reels to prevent backlash as may frequently occur with the line-carrying spool rotating at high velocities. Commonly, a brake arm is mounted on the spool for rotation therewith and has an associated brake pad that is urged radially outwardly against a brake surface on the reel housing by centrifugal forces produced by the rotation of the spool.
It is a known practice to mount the brake arm onto a shaft on the spool. It is also known to machine an opening in the shaft to facilitate mounting of the brake arm thereon. This conventional structure has a number of drawbacks.
Machining of the shaft as by the provision of a through opening, inherently weakens the shaft.
Further, the machining of the shaft complicates the manufacturing process and resultingly increases the attendant costs.